My OC story: Clyde and Hermosa
by LexiChick08
Summary: This is a story about my OCs! Hermosa tried every thing for Clyde to love her! Its really like a Knuclkes and Rouge story. No Flames! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!


**Lexi: Hello my peeps!**

**Taylor: Levs chick!**

**Lexi: You just wont give up, will you? -_-**

**Taylor: Nope! ^w^ Omg! Here come your obsessed fans!**

**Lexi: Obsessed fans?**

**Penny and Chey: Levs chick! *Jumps on Lexi***

**Lexi: AHHH! Penny! Cheyanne! Get off!**

**Penny and Chey: *Get off***

**Penny: So Lexi, you're doin' another story?**

**Lexi: Yup! And it's about my charecters Clyde the Echidna and Hermosa the Bat!**

**Taylor: Alright! No one belongs to SEGA! They belong to Lexi!**

**Lexi: Just to let you guys know, Paradise Island is not a floating island! It's an island but close to shore! It has water surrounding it but it is close to Coda City so you could like have to take a boat to go to Paradise Island. ****Carry on!**

_**xxx In Coda City xxx**_

It was Black Friday at night in Coda City and a young bat sat in McDonald's drinking a coffee. Her purple hedgehog friend sat across from her drinking a chocolate chip mocha frappe, "I think i spent almost all my money. What is wrong Hermosa? You're not drinking your coffee." Hermosa sat there circling her finger around the rime of her coffee cup and sighed, "Lexi, I'm... I tried everything, nothing seems to work." Hermosa laid her head on the table with her arms crossed around her head. Lexi asked, "What do you mean?" Hermosa pulled her head up, teared mascara rolling down her cheeks, "I _mean_ Clyde! I tried everything for that jerk to love me!" Lexi handed a napkin to the blue bat. Hermosa wiped the mascara off her cheeks then said, "I mean, I flirt with him, I stay there in Paradise Island so he doesn't get lonely!" "I thought the reason you stayed there because it was beautiful, "Lexi stated. Hermosa responded, "Well, I do alot for that idiot! I don't even hear one thank you from that jerk!"

Lexi looked at her watch and said, "Well, it was great spending time and money with you. I got to go home and put on this dress i bought for mine and Chain's date tonight!" Lexi grabbed her bags and left McDonald's. Hermosa drank her coffee and grabbed her bags. She was about to give Clyde a piece of her mind. She flapped her wings and she was in mid-air.

_**xxx In Paradise Island xxx**_

An orange echidna stood there on shore watching the lights of Coda City glow, he sighed. He heard a flapping sound and looked up into the sky. It was her, Hermosa. Clyde watched as she went to the other side of the island to her house. Truth was he really liked Hermosa but if he told her, she might reject and screw up their friendship, well i wouldn't say friends, they act like jack asses towards each other. He dropped his head, Clyde growled and punched a tree and a pineapple fell and bonked him in the head. His eyes swirled and he fell on the ground, he pushed himself up and rubbed the back of his head, he grabbed the pineapple and sat it against the tree.

Clyde heard flapping again and looked up, _'Here comes baty.'_ He thought. Hermosa landed in front of him gracefully and put her hands on her hips, "Clyde the Echidna! I've done alot for you and i don't get a single thanks! I stay with you so you don't get lonely! I flirt with you so i can get a little attention around here!" Clyde turned and faced the other way with a, "Hmph, what have you done for me?" Hermosa responded, "Um, remember that time you were sick? Who helped you get all better?" Clyde turned towards the ocean, "You did." Hermosa continued, "How brought you to the hospital when Dr. Magma almost killed you?" Clyde growled, "You did." Hermosa added one more, "Who stayed and changed her ways so she could stay here with you so you didn't get lonely?" Clyde looked at Hermosa, "You did." She stood there with her hands on her hips and Clyde stared at her.

Clyde hugged her and struggled to say, "Hermosa, you were... r-right. I'm s-sorry for not thanking you." Hermosa gasped then wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Of course i am!" Clyde chuckled, "You are so stuck up." Hermosa's smile turned to a frown, she pushed him away and said, "This is exactly what i mean! I do all this for you and all you do is treat me like a bitch! You say things but never mean them! I'm starting to think that i am ugly! That i am a brat! That i am a fucking slut! And you know what? You're really a jack ass!" Then she fell to the ground and cried. Clyde was completely shocked, Hermosa never really cussed and especially not at Clyde. Hermosa dropped to her knees and cried. Clyde got on one knee and said, "None of those things are true. You're not a bitch, you're not a brat, you're not a slut and especially not ugly. Do you even know what Hermosa means?" She looked up at him, "No, what?" Clyde smiled, "Hermosa means beautiful in spanish." Hermosa blushed and Clyde got on his knees and came closer to her.

Clyde wiped the tears going down her cheeks then added, "And i think you are very hermosa." (Bad line, I know) Hermosa gulped and Clyde leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes and their lips meet in a sweet kiss. The kiss felt like forever and they pulled away and both said at the same time, "Wow." They stared at each other then Hermosa giggled. The scene ended at the sound of a motor. They looked out into the ocean and a boat was heading their way. A purple hedgehog wearing a sapphire dress yelled, "Mosa!" Hermosa yelled back, "Lexi!" The boat stopped and landed, Lexi and Chain got out and Lexi and Hermosa ran towards each other and hugged. "So, did you give Clyde a piece of your mind?" Lexi asked. Hermosa looked back at Clyde with a smirk, "Yeah but we worked it out." She looked back at Lexi and pulled away from her and noticed Chain, "Hey Chain!" Chain nodded, "Hey Mosa."

Clyde walked over to Chain, "Sup dude." Chain responded, "Sup." And did some kind of boy hand fist bump and hand slap handshake. (I don't know what they call that.) Clyde asked, "How was your date with shy girl?" Chain looked at Lexi then leaned towards Clyde and whispered, "Truth is, she isn't as shy as you think." Clyde laughed a little and responded, "I bet." The girls were chatting and laughing then Lexi announced, "I'm having a sleep over!"

_**xxx The End xxx**_

**Lexi: The sleep over is for another story!**

**Taylor: Aw! Levs chick! How could you do this to me? DX**

**Penny: That was a good story Lexi!**

**Chey: Yeah! I loved the part when Clyde says 'Hermosa means beautiful in spanish.'**

**Taylor: Yeah it was pretty good... *read news paper*  
**

**Lexi: Hmph, Well, bye! R&R! No flames! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!**


End file.
